


Drunken Inquisition

by ChickPea92



Series: Cullen Rutherford & Evelyn Trevelyan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, F/M, Friendship, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickPea92/pseuds/ChickPea92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor has slightly too much to drink and is left for Cullen to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Inquisition

“And then Hawke says, ‘maybe you should have some more _elf_ control!’” Varric struggles to continue his tale through his laughter. “You should have seen the look on Broody’s face. For a second I thought he was finally gonna punch her!”

Evelyn gave out a hearty laugh along with the rest of the table. Varric’s story wasn’t anywhere near as funny as the laughter in the tavern would lead you to believe but considering the amount of empty tankards that were littering the table it was hardly surprising. Evelyn wasn’t quite sure how many of them were hers and she didn’t want to know. Iron Bull slammed his own tankard down, shaking the whole table.

“Hawke sounds like quite the character. Maybe one day I’ll have the honour of having her hit me with a stick. Krem’s been wussing out on me lately.”

“Up yours, Chief!” Krem called out from across the room.

The tavern was almost empty now, the only other group of patrons being Bull’s Chargers. Evelyn was certainly feeling the effects of the amount of ale she’d drunk and was beginning to regret it. She was supposed to be heading out to the Emerald Graves tomorrow morning, something which may now have to be postponed. Cassandra will not be happy. Clearly Dorian had been thinking the same thing.

“Something tells me we won’t be exploring the Emerald Graves tomorrow. That is, unless you plan on surprising the Freemen of the Dales by turning up drunk.”

“No one expects the drunken Inquisition!” Evelyn shouted a bit louder than she meant to.

“Yes, I can see it now. You frantically flailing your daggers around whilst I’m being sick in a bush somewhere.” Dorian gave a small chuckle, “Meanwhile Varric’s just standing there laughing at us.”

“Don’t forget Cassandra. She’ll be giving us that disapproving look of hers whilst pretending not to know us.” Evelyn lets her forehead fall onto the ale sodden table.

“Right, come on, up with you.” Dorian started to pull her up at her waist.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” She tried to convince herself that she wasn’t slurring.

“You’ve had enough to drink already and you clearly can’t hold your ale.”

Evelyn was vaguely aware of Varric and Bull laughing at her as Dorian attempted to drag her out of her seat. She decided to put on her ‘ruthless Inquisitor’ face.

“You dare laugh at your Inquisitor?!” Apparently that only made them laugh harder and Dorian more frustrated.

“Ugh, it would be wonderful if you could at least make a little bit of effort. Why must your quarters be so far away?”

“Just take her up to Curly’s office,” Varric piped up, “I’ve no doubt he’s still working and I’m sure a drunken Inquisitor outside his door will just make his day.”

Dorian knew he was joking but he hadn’t exactly gone easy on the drinking this evening either and he didn’t have the energy to haul her all the way to her quarters.

“The Commander’s office it is.” Dorian declared as he propped one of Evelyn’s arms around his shoulders and begun the arduous journey up the stairs of the tavern.

Evelyn panicked slightly as she realised where they were going. She and Cullen hadn’t spoken properly since their unexpected kiss in the war room; he’d been busy organising and training a new batch of recruits and she’d been stuck dealing with some Red Templars on the Storm Coast. She wasn’t nervous about talking to him again, or even continuing where they had left off before Josephine had interrupted them, but for him to see her drunk like this was something she wasn’t prepared for.

Next thing she knew they were standing outside of Cullen’s office and Dorian was banging on the door.

* * *

 

Cullen had been rubbing his temples for a while now to no avail. This migraine clearly wasn’t going to just go away. He still had so much work to do that he’d already put off from earlier this morning. Maybe he just needed to rest his eyes for a little while.

Cullen growled when a loud banging started coming from his doorway. This was the last thing he needed. He marched to his door and flung it open ready to give whoever was behind it a piece of his mind.

“Wha- Oh, Inquisitor,” All trace of irritation fled from his face as he looked at the scene before him. Evelyn was leaning on Dorian with her eyes closed and a small drunken smile on her face.

“A delivery for you!” Cullen could tell from his loud exclamation that Dorian was also rather intoxicated. Before he could even say anything Dorian released the Inquisitor and she slumped into Cullen’s arms.

“Do enjoy the rest of your evening Commander.” And with that Dorian stumbled his way back in the direction of the tavern and Cullen was left standing there with a very drunk and sleepy Inquisitor.

“Right.” He wasn’t exactly sure what to do next. “Let’s get you inside shall we.”

He heard a satisfied hum come from Evelyn and took that as her agreeing with this idea. Delicately he moved her over to his desk, clearing away the day’s work, before placing her on top of it.

Once he was sure there was no chance of her falling off the desk he hesitantly released Evelyn from his clutches. He made a mental note to have a chat with Dorian and any others involved about getting the Inquisitor drunk the night before she was due to leave Skyhold. As for now, he wasn’t quite sure what to do. He should probably just carry her to her quarters and leave her to sle –

“Cullen!” Her voice startled him and he looked down at her now awake face, waiting for her to finish, “..hello!”

“Good evening, Inquisitor. Did you happen to have a few drinks tonight?” Cullen said with a smirk and she just giggled up at him. “I think it’s best we get you to your quarters. Are you able to walk?”

“Hmm, probably. But why walk when I have a strong, handsome Commander to carry me?” He wasn’t sure that was the best idea. To get to her quarters they would have to walk past a disapproving Solas and a hall that could still be entertaining a few lone nobles. On the other hand, it would be a lot faster just to carry her up rather than to try and navigate the various staircases that stood between them and their destination.

“Alright, are you ready?” Evelyn’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and suddenly Cullen wondered if she’d been completely joking. “I mean, if that’s alright with you. Maybe it would be better to just walk..”

“No! Of course it’s fine. Actually, I’d quite like it.” Her face lit up with that favourite shy smile of his that seemed to be reserved just for him. With any remaining uncertainty abolished, Cullen hooked one of his arms under her knees and the other across her back, lifting and holding her tightly to him as she snuggled up to his chest. He couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips and started making his way out of the tower and towards the main hall.

As predicted, Solas was awake and giving the two of them a stern look but Cullen couldn’t care less what that grumpy elf thought. Luckily the throne room was a different story. Any remaining nobles were safely passed out in their chairs, completely oblivious to the drunken Inquisitor being transported to her room just down the hall in her Commander’s arms. He was relieved to find that their journey had been an uneventful one until he came across one fatal issue; how to get her door open when both his hands were full. He tried leaning down slightly and grasping at the handle but was unable to get any grip on it without Evelyn beginning to topple out of his arms. He let out an irritated sigh and was about to resign himself to moving the Inquisitor to the very unladylike position of over his shoulder, but thankfully Josephine popped her head out of the door next to him to inquire as to what all the grumbling was about.

“Maker, is she alright?” Her eyes wide with concern Cullen just let out a small chuckle.

“Yes, don’t worry, just one too many drinks tonight I fear. I was attempting to get her into bed until this door foiled my plans.” Josephine gave him a wary look and he was suddenly aware of what he’d just said and how it could have been misconstrued. “Oh! No! I’m not – I mean I am – but not like that! Maker’s breath. What I meant to say was she wasn’t in any kind of state to make her own way back to her quarters, so I was merely helping her.” Cullen could feel the blush rapidly appearing on his face and started to wonder if he should just kick the door open and be done with this situation.

“Ah, of course, Commander. Would you like me to open this troublesome door for you?”

“Yes, thank you, Josephine.” He heaved a sigh of relief and made his way through the now open door and up the stairs, hearing Josephine’s amused words in the distance.

“Have a good night, Commander!”

Cullen grumbled, knowing that this would inevitably be brought up at their next meeting in the war room and would no doubt have to suffer endless teasing from his fellow advisors. He eventually made it up to Evelyn’s quarters, thanking the Maker that her door was slightly ajar, and laid her down on the bed. He looked around the room as he realised he’d never actually been up here before. She had an extravagant four-poster bed in the middle of the room which was adorned with the softest looking sheets and quilts he’d ever seen. More than likely gifts from her adoring fans. In one corner of the room her scorched and slashed armour was placed meticulously on a stand and her daggers lay out on a small table next to it. Cullen turned his attention to the windows; stained glass with the symbols of the Andrastian Chantry. She always portrayed herself as a woman of faith but only a select few, Cullen included, knew that she didn’t truly believe it. She said she didn’t want the people of Thedas to lose hope in her or in the Inquisition’s cause. She never openly claimed to be the Herald of Andraste, she just didn’t deny it when asked.

In the other corner of her room was her desk which was cluttered with letters and mission reports. Cullen suddenly felt guilty for complaining about the amount of work he had when really it was nothing compared to hers. She had the same mission reports as he did but on top of that there were all the letters from nobles and such along with lengthy excursions away from Skyhold. He wandered over to look through the mess of papers to see if there were any he could take off her hands in a vain attempt to ease her stress.

Cullen folded up any reports relating to troops and the like, put them in his pocket and turned around to leave the Inquisitor to her rest. Only whilst he had been focused on reading through her reports he had failed to notice her get up from the bed and begin to undress. He was now staring open mouthed as Evelyn stood before him in just her smalls. He couldn’t help it as his gaze roamed greedily over her toned body. He sometimes fantasised about what she looked like underneath all that armour late at night, especially after their heated kiss in the war room, but he could never have imagined how soft and smooth her skin looked. It took all his willpower not to reach out and touch her.

_Andraste preserve me, keep your eyes up, man!_

“Evelyn – Inquisitor – I do apologise! You must not have realised I was still here, I shall leave at once.” Cullen swiftly moved across the room to the stairs, eyes staring intently at the ceiling.

“Oh I am more than aware that you’re here, _Commander_.”

The way she said his title stirred something inside him he hadn’t felt in a long time and stopped him in his tracks. He knew he should just leave now before things got any worse but he felt Evelyn’s arms come around his waist and his legs refused to move beneath him.

“Evelyn, I should really leave you to your rest. You’ve had a very late night and you need to recover.” He felt her still behind him.

“Do you not want me, Cullen?” His heart ached at the hurt and disappointment in her voice. He wanted her more than he could possibly say, but not now, not with her like this. He wanted her present and aware. He wanted her to remember for days to come the pleasure he would bring her.

“Of course I do,” He yearned to turn around to reassure her, to let her know she hadn’t done anything wrong, but he didn’t trust himself to be able to control his urges, “but I hardly think you’re in the state for such activities.”

She pulled her hands away from his waist silently and he heard the padding of her feet head back to her bed. Once he was sure she was under the sheets he hesitantly turned around. She was huddled under the covers with her back to him and Cullen felt like the cruellest person in Thedas. He went to crouch beside her at her bedside and rubbed his knuckles across her bare shoulder. She didn’t flinch or move away so he tentatively placed a soft kiss on her cool skin.

“Goodnight, Inquisitor.”

He paused before standing to leave in the hope that she might respond, but the only thing he heard was the sound of her gentle breathing.


End file.
